The present invention relates generally to methods that allow a user to interact with displayed content on a display device, and more specifically, to methods that allow a user to drill displayed content on a touch screen display device.
There are circumstances in which a user must explore vast quantities of data. In business intelligence applications, this may be done in order to diagnose a problem, understand a cause and effect or discover trends.